So Much For Friends Forever
by Lily and James Potter
Summary: Set right after Snapes Worst Memory, it's what happened after.  From Lily's POV.


So Much For Friends Forever by Lily Flower

Lily didn't look back. She couldn't. The pain was so alive, so new and so deep. Just barely getting inside the castle and to the nearest classroom, Lily allowed the tears to come. All these years, she thought that he liked her. Perhaps he did at one time, but with the influence of others…

Sliding herself into a corner, dropping her books, wand and bag, Lily closed her eyes and sat on the floor. He had no reason to say that, even if he was trying to save face. She went to his defense, didn't allow Potter and his idiot friends to torture him. They we supposed to be friends, he wasn't supposed to be like that.

Wiping her eyes, she felt the bracelet rub against her skin. Glaring at the simple, yet very pretty, charms on it, she ripped it off and threw it across the room. Never again will he be able to use her. Placing her head on her arms, she cried softly, remembering. Remembering when times were simpler and they were allowed to be friends openly.

_The flower floated in the air, effortlessly, zooming around the little redhead girl. She was giggling, enjoying her newfound trick. She was so intent on __it;__ she didn't hear the boy come up behind her._

_"See, I told you. You're a witch." Lily swung around and smiled happily._

_"You came back! I hoped you would. I'm Lily, Lily Evans. I live on 324 Copper Lane. We have the funny looking tree in the yard. What's your name?" The little girl said all this very fast. The boy answered back, slowly, watching the pretty pink flower float back into her hand._

_"I'm Severus Snape, you can'__t see my house." There was a quiet pause. Lily smiled shyly._

_"So, what exactly do you mean when you say that I'm a witch? Because I don't have any __cats__, Tuney's allergic, and I haven't found any warts on me yet…do they come later? Cause if they do, I don't think I want to be one."_

_"No, not the silly version the muggles created. We are able to __do__ magic. And when we reach the age of eleven we go to school and get wands and are taught to do real magic. We learn spells and potions—__although__ I already know bunches. My father is a potions master and he taught me a dozens of them." _

_Lily stared at him in awe. "We get wands? Really? That is so cool! But we can't go until eleven? Not fair, that's ages from now!" Lily sat down and patted next to her for Severus to set too. __Slowly he did so. "So Sev, What's a muggle?" _

_Severus looked at her. He never let anyone call him Sev before. He thought it didn't sound mature. Shrugging he answered her. "They are non-magical people. Like your sister and your family."_

_"Oh." Lily paused. "Is your family muggle too?" Once again she threw him off._

_"My mother is muggleborn, but my father is pureblood. __, which makes me a half-blood." Severus stiffly replied, not really sure why he told her that. _

_Lily played with the end of her dress, twirling it in her fingers. "Oh. Is it bad to be muggleborn?"_

_Severus looked away from her, "No, it's not. " Lily smiled brightly. _

_"Good, I'm glad!"_

Lily sobbed quietly. Why didn't he believe that now? Lily gave a quiet hiccup. With tears still descending down her pale cheeks, Lily grabbed the hair tie and pulled her hair back, from her face. A sudden image of Severus being hung upside down came to her. And a burst of anger towards Potter came quickly and fiercely. This was all his bloody fault. Standing, Lily kicked the wall, and then swore at the pain in her foot. Blast it all! Why did blood have to mean so much?

_"Hey, Sev! Look at me!" Lily used no hands on the broom she was riding. Sev laughed at her. _

_"If you fall I'm only going to laugh at you!" Lily stuck her __tongue__ out and came back to the ground. Lily studied the boy, nearly a man now. At fifteen he was constantly going through growth spurts. Three weeks ago he was the same height as her, now he was at least four inches taller. _

_"I only fell once! And that was two years ago! Leave me alone about it, will you?" Sev laughed._

_"No! Ha ha!" Lily swung her broom toward him, to gently smack him on his leg. "Jerk," she said, teasingly. He placed his hand on his heart._

_"Now Lils, that was hurtful. And I was only trying to be the support__ive friend, helping you learn from your mistakes…"_

_"Whatever," Lily and Severus laughed. __Walking out from Severus' backyard, the two teens made down the pathway, towards the center of town. Lily pulled Severus along, at a faster pace._

_"Remember what you promised me, Sev?" Lily asked, gleefully._

_"Uh, no?" Sev knew, but he avoided the question._

_"Lily glanced back at him, making a face. "Yes you do. You promised me that you would ride the Farris Wheel with me. __The fair leaves tomorrow!" __Sev groaned. __"Fine, whatever, lets go." _

_"Like you had much a choice, Severus." He stuck his tongue at her. _

_Several hours and six rides later, the two headed back. __They were laughing and joking, anyone walking passed them would have said they seemed sweet on each other. _

_"Well, this is where I go. Back to Tuney and her crazy self." Lily sighed. "Thanks for coming with me, Sev, you big chicken."_

_"Hey, I resent that!"_

_"Or resemble that?"_

_"Hey! Be nice or I won't give you your birthday gift early!" Lily immediately perked up._

_"Okay, I'm sorry. Now can I have it?" She grinned playfully. Sev__erus__ took __a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. __She gently took it from him and ripped the wrapping off it. __As she opened the lid inside, she gasped._

_"Oh, how pretty! Severus, thank you!" _

_"Happy Birthday, Lily." The box held a delicate bracelet, with four small charms on it. Each one had a letter on it, spelling out Lily's name. Lily quickly placed it on her wrist. Glancing up at him she smiled. He smiled back. The sun had set by this time and the street lamps were coming on. _

_"I'm glad you like it, Lily," Severus said, nervously shuffling his feet. Lily felt something change in the atmosphere. She saw it coming in slow motion, yet she was unable to move. He came down slowly towards her face, she tilted it upward and they both paused, inches from each other. Then __Severus kissed her__. It was short and sweet, and both came out of it smiling. Lily blushed slightly and backed away._

_"Goodnight, Sev. See you later." She turned and walked to 324 Copper Lane. Severus stood and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore._

Lily gave a low growl. She thought he liked her. She liked him, regardless of what the other kids thought. He was her best friend, and he slowly became more to her. Until today when Lily finally understood that she could never be anything to him but a _mudblood._ Angrily wiping her tears away, Lily picked up her school bag and books and her wand and headed towards the door. As she reached for the handle, the door started to open. Startled, Lily stepped back.

Severus Snape walked through the door, with an angry look on his face. He saw Lily and paused. Biting his lip he started to speak, but lily cut him off.

"You know what, Snape. Just shut it. I don't care. I no longer care. You can do whatever you want with your little Death Eater friends. You don't have to worry about me. I won't soil you reputation." Lily tried to storm pass him but he stopped her.

"Lils, it's not like that—I'm sorry—"

"I DON"T CARE!" Lily pulled her wand out and pointed it at him. "Now let me pass or I'll do worse than what Potter did to you." Snape sadly moved aside for her. Lily turned and walked to her Dorm in the Gryffindor Tower. And Severus Snape stood there, watching her until he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and looked down at his feet. Four and half feet to his left a glimpse of silver caught his eye. He walked over and picked it up. It was a charm with the letter 'Y'. And Severus thought that it was a very good question. A very good question indeed.


End file.
